Minds made to merge
by DarkestVampire
Summary: As their sync rates drop dramatically, Rayliegh is forced to answer Mako s question as to why thats happening... and he reluctantly agrees to stop blocking his thoughts from her. But what happens when she can see what he thinks of her...? What happens when that social boundary that seperates them is broken? Mako/Raleigh smut, Movie-Verse. Not as hardcore as most of my work.


„Excuse me, Mr Beckett, can i have a word with you?"

Sure she could. After all, she was the only decent person she could talk to in this shattered-social-life-dome except Hercules, and he had his hands full keeping his son at bay whenever he talked to him. Taking off the helmet from the simulation, he turned to his partner with peaked interest.

„Sure thing, Mako. What is it?"

The black-blue haired asian beauty averted her eyes to look at him. „I`d like to ask you for your opinion on the problem."

„The problem?" He asked, despite knowing what bugged her about it- he´d just seen it.

„Yes. The problem that our sync rates have dropped by a staggering 25%. Talent aside, i think Mr Pentecost will be very displeased by this."

Displeased that was a nice way of saying he`d yell at him and take Mako away from him again... a thought that made his palms sweaty. Still... this wasn´t a topic he´d like to talk about. He wanted to spill the beans, but that would probably „drop their sync rates" even lower.

„I.. i`m sorry, Mako." He started, a rock crushing his heart. „The reason is probably because i`m hiding my thoughts from you."

An honest answer, and Mako simply nodded in return. There´s no way she couldn´t have noticed, she had been in his head the whole time and no one thought that little as what went through his filter mesh. Still, simulation aside, letting her know too much might trigger a R.A.B.B.I.T. Experience. God knows the last time was bad enough, no need to see that happening again.

„I noticed that. Lives are at stake here, you musn`t concern yourself with privacy. If our sync rate drops in the middle of a real battle-"

„I know, Mako. I know that we could both die... but if you knew what my thoughts were back in the simulation, you wouldn´t be so lax about it. We might both end up chasing a Rabbit down the hole if i`d let you further into my head."

Mako blinked, but kept a reserved expression. „I doubt that, Mr Beckett. I`ve taught myself a very effective mental restraint technique."

„Is that the reason why you´ve nearly blown Pentecosts head off with Gipsy`s Plasma gun?"

Her delicate lips curled into a frown, and she narrowed her eyes. Instantly, he felt bad, and raised his hands.

„I`m sorry, i`m sorry. Don´t take it that way, i was just kidding." Geez, she was protective of that guy.

„I can assure you, i can handle whatever thoughts you might have perfectly well." Mako finally responded in a cold voice.

„Fine. Then.. i´ll lower my guard next time. Just don´t say i didn´t warn you."

„I will not, Mr Beckett. Good night."

The night passed lightning fast, the next thing he knew was that he was being woken up for „work".

A minor Kaiju made it through the portal- a miscalculation of everyone`s favorite. However- Gipsy Danger was grounded, their low sync rates proved too much of a high risk for them to take. Striker Eureka took care of it instead- and returned victoriously two hours later, missing some hull plating and one of his arm blades, but Chuck and Hercules were both unharmed. For now.

Mako didn´t speak a word with him the whole day, neither during breakfast, nor during lunch.

Something began to tell him she was really, really disappointed.

Then, in the early afternoon, another test for them... Pentecost had restrained himself for now and given them another shot, probably due to Mako´s influence. The time it took him to get into his suit was almost painful... it wasn`t until they arrived in the cockpit until Mako spoke to him again.

„I hope you`ll keep your word. I do not think i can persuade him another time."

A nod was the answer. „I won`t block any of my thoughts, i promise."

And a promise he made. The shocking haze of the drift passed by smoothly, they were used to each other by now. The test sequence commenced.

He forced himself to stare ahead.

He forced restrained, he thought happy thoughts... She didn`t need to think what he thought when he saw her.

_What do you think when you see me?_

Damn, he forgot about that. She could see his intentions clearly. A shiver went down his spine.

„Its nothing, Mako. Keep it up, we`re halfway through."

„But your promise. You said you won´t hide anything from me."

He took his shirt off, tossing it into the laundry. No need to hide his scars from her, she knew his body well at this point.

„Beckett!" Pentecost yelled into the loudspeaker, and he jerked awake from the short dream.

„Sorry, Sir." The training continued. An uppercut, the recoil brought him back to look at his armored legs.

The pants were gone, too. Those were the least of his concern. Besides, no need to show off that stain from the cola he had earlier.

_Cola is unhealthy for you, you know._

Mako was in his head, but he couldn´t...

He could see her step in through the wall, in the suit she wore, but...

She opened the door, slipped through, and closed it. He opened his door, and she slipped inside. No one saw her in the dark of the night, thankfully, and when the door closed shut, her towel dropped.

Her petite body was shown off to him in the nude, a little whistle escaped his lips as he made his way to meet her in the middle of the room. Their lips collided.

„Beckett! Damnit, get back to reality right now!"

„Its no use, Sir! Their sync rates have arrived at 108%.. they`re both chasing a R.A.B.B.I.T!"

„Beckett! Miss Mori! Thats an order!"

Their tongues fought one another, Mako`s silky, slender fingers slid under the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, ignoring the steel hard shaft pushing against it. It hit the ground the same time his hands began to move down her body. A moan escaped her lips as they parted briefly, his making an attack on her neck.

„Sync rate 108... stable. They`re not going any further down the hole. They`re... keeping up the excersize?!"

Pentecost fell silent. Going into a mental coma, chasing after a dream, that was unacceptable... but he knew Rayleigh Beckett was full of surprises, and Mako Mori was the most promising student he`s ever seen... it was no wonder they would produce an effect they`ve never discovered.

So long as no one got hurt... let them have their dream. The consequences of reality would soon follow.

He pushed her against the wall, her small perky breasts touching the cold rusty metal as his hands slid down her thighs, spreading them slowly. His tongue ran down her spine, evoking a gasp from her- but no sooner had he arrived at his destination, did that change into a soft moan as his tongue met with the intoxicatingly sweet taste of her entrance. The tip of his tongue danced around it, as if fencing with an invisible enemy, drawing irregular patterns all over her silky soft skin... then it pierced her, his tongue being welcomed by her slick warmth, a louder, less restrained moan escaping the little asian girl. The walls of the Shatterdome were thick, and no one would blame them for this if they would risk their lives everyday.

His tongue pushed inside her like a serpent, followed by hisses of Mako- repressed moans, a punishment soon following as his finger ran down her spine quickly enough to make her squeak.

The little girl was crushing him under the arousal she felt, tightening up around his tongue to the point where it hurt, and he pulled it out of her just in case- she was ready for him anyway.. still, he wanted to see her face when she reached that magical point of extasy, so he pulled her away from the wall on her shoulder, and back into a kiss.

„Excersize complete.. no response from the pilots. Brain activity at 284%... they`re precieving their dream as reality at this point, if they stay too long in there, it might be dangerous for their sanity.."

„Get them out of there. Pull the plug if you must." Pentecost yelled, two guards making their way to the cockpit of the robot.

A pleading voice, the words could not be understood by him. No need to, her body spoke a universal language. Pushing against her feminity with his member, he pierced through in one thrust, a cry leaving her throat and her nails digging into the skin of his back... he could only feel the wet tightness of this girl he loved, no matter how often he did this, it never got old. She was relaxing again, told in the way of his back ceasing to hurt, and he moved on, pushing in all the way, then beginning to move.

All the while, his lips moved over her body, her lips, her neck, her cheek, her chest, her belly... her nipples, as tiny as they were, weren´t left out either- they fit her small body pretty well, and he couldn`t help but chuckle at that thought every time.

The rest was a blur, a spring of emotions, actions, instincts, their bodies colliding, kissing, thrusting, screaming each others name... and the look on her face as she came to her climax, the look of her body as he covered her in his seed.

„Beckett!"

A voice tore him out of reality, and Mako followed soon after. They were torn out of their seats as well, the guards unclasping them from the cockpits restraints...his body felt weak and exhausted, he walked like his legs were sponges, unfit to carry the heavy suit.

And he could swear his pants were stained underneath.

Mako didn´t look at him, nor did she say anything.

Nor did Pentecost... at least nothing negative.

„Your sync rates were impressive... aside from that little incident. I trust it will not happen again, Mr Beckett."

„H...how are you so calm about that? We failed the test, didn`t we?" He responded to his superior, who had a complete deadpan expression on his face.

„No. While you were in wonderland together, you were still executing the required commands... it looks like even in the deepest corner of your mind you`re still capable of fighting Kaiju. Frankly, Mr Beckett, it doesn`t matter to me if you`re concious or not during battle- so long as you fight, and complete the mission, i`m pleased with the results. The tests are completed. We will deploy the bomb as fast as possible, and Gipsy Danger will be included as our backup."

Mako´s mouth was open for a moment, as if she wanted to say something, but she closed it quickly and nodded, bowing politely. „Thank you, Sir. We will not disappoint you."

As he left, and they were alone again, they returned to their rooms... neither of them speaking a word, until they got to their respective doors.

„I told you we`d mess it up if i let you into my head."

„We did not, remember..?"

He could swear he was blushing at this point. „...so what did you see of that?"

„Everything. We were in one and the same dream, afterall."

„... and you`re not mad at me?"

„No. I kind of suspected as much, but i didn´t think your fantasies would be this- vivid. As for me, i just had fantasies of our first kiss."

That stunned him a bit, but the cheeky, knowing smile she gave him was just too much. „So you... wait, Mako. Did you.. enjoy that?"

A shrug. „Who knows? You´ll probably find that out in our next drift together."

He grinned back at her, getting a bit more confident. „Thats not good enough for me, you know."

„Okay, fine." She surrendered with a smile. „After we delivered the bomb... lets assume we survive..." Mako got stuck in mid sentence, her pale complexion becoming a bit red. „...lets make that dream come true."

„Yeah... yeah, i can live with that. After the bomb then."

„Good night, Mr Beckett." She finally said, smiling to him as she opened her door and stepped inside.

„Good night, Mako."

Their doors clicked shut, and the lights went out- they both went to bed, sharing the same dream once more.

End


End file.
